


My Ginger Affair

by loyaldirectioner



Category: Ed Sheeran - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Death, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sadness, Smut, Suffering, anguish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyaldirectioner/pseuds/loyaldirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You love me, don't you?" he asked, begging for my answer. He leaned towards me and my breath minimized.</p><p>I couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't, didn't.</p><p>Did I?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Ready For Today

**Author's Note:**

> Halloa my glorious readers!! Thank you so much for helping me out. First I would like to thank my beta Kayla. She edited this.
> 
> This is my first time posting something on AO3 so I don't know how it quite works yet.
> 
> But read on... And thanks for taking the time!
> 
> All with love,  
> Kila x

I opened my eyes to the sun finding its way through the partly opened curtains. Suddenly, I was hit with an epiphany and smiled.

Today is the day.

Overwhelmed with joy, I jump out the bed and do my happy dance, surely looking like a demented penguin. But I didn't care. No one would see me. And this was my day. It was all about me.

And Evan, of course.

Evan. I smiled at his name. Thoughts flooded my brain as I contemplated our past and I dreamed of our future. We would have children, and grow old together. We would laugh loudly and sing badly and it wouldn't matter. Because it was just us. 

And then I thought about how he chose me, and how somehow I ended up so lucky. I mean, he could've had his pick.

See, there's this thing about Evan that I didn't realize, or know rather, when we met.

We'd met in a skating rink. I was working there and he asked for his skates in his size. I gave them to him and when he looked me in the eye, he winked at me and gave me a tip. I rolled my eyes and kept working.

Once he was ready to leave he came back to return his shoes and said, "I gave you a tip."

I looked at him baffled. "Yeah, I saw that. Did I forget something?"

He laughed and showed the smile that I realized would make my stomach churn every time I saw it. Just like that day.

"Yep." I crinkled my eyebrow to show my confusion. "You didn't say thank you."

"Oh. Thanks. I would like to make a formal apology for my lack of manners." I extended my hand to him. "My name is Jesy."

"No need to apologize Jesy. Although if you really wanted to show your consideration, you would give me your number."

"You're pretty smooth. Sure--" I paused because I didn't know his name.

"Evan," he pointed out. The plain white T he was wearing accented his tan skin. His hair was brown, but a deep brown, like chocolate. The same color as his eyes.

"Well Evan, it was nice meeting you," I handed him the sticky note with my number printed on it.

"As you," he said and gave me one last wink before he turned and walked away.

That was one of the many small moments that made me love him more. He was smart, funny, and words seemed to just flow off of his tongue whenever he needed them. So he wasn't hard to talk to.

And after about six months of dating, I guess he felt the same about me. It's almost absurd to think about. But he decided to take me to his parents house.

While he was driving, he asked questions like, "Do you trust me?" and "You know I love you, right?".

To be honest, I was scared. It seemed like those questions that serial killers and rapists ask before they commit their crime.

And then he pulled into this driveway that led to this two story mansion. It was nighttime.

Needless to say, I was freaked out.

"Evan, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm parking my car here." He said it like it was no big deal. Like he always did it.

"Are you crazy? Don't you know these people will call the police for trespassing?"

"No, they won't," he said and chuckled.

Just then, a man in a black suit opened the front door and came out of the house . By now, I was shivering and terrified.

"Evan, they're coming out. They're going to shoot us! Oh my god, Evan move the car! I thought you said you were taking me to see your parents?"

By now, he was on the car floor, laughing hysterically. I had no clue what he thought was so funny. And then, the car door opened and he stopped abruptly.

"Good evening, master Evan. How do you do?"

Did he just say master? I thought to myself.

"Swell, Steven, quite swell. Steven could you go to the other side of the car and help Jesy to the ladies' room. She might have had an accident." He chuckles again and I gave him a look that I'm sure would've made the devil run. He stopped.

So after much explaining and even more laughing I ultimately learned that Evan's dad was a multi-millionaire. He had invented a new line of razor blades that were supposed to moisturize while you shave or something like that. And therefore Evan had been rich the entire time.

His explanation for not telling me earlier was that he didn't want me to love him for his money. He wanted me to get to know him for him. And when we realized that I would love him no matter what, he realized that he could love me no matter what, because someone had finally understood him for him.

I didn't put up much fight. I wasn't mad. Well I was mad but not furious. And I still loved him. Our relationship wasn't based on money. So I wouldn't think about him having money. As a matter of fact, that thought never entered my mind much at all. If at all.

So here I am smiling and cooing over our times together when there's a knock on my door.

"Jesy?" My mom calls.

"I'm up!" I say back to her and she comes on in.

"How do you feel?"

I sighed. "A little nervous. But a little excited as well."

"It's only natural to be a little nervous, Jesy. It's your wedding day. You're marrying the love of your life."

"I know, mom. It feels like a dream. Like I don't deserve him. He could've had anyone."

"He's a fine boy." She giggled. "Oh you remind me of myself the day I was marrying your father."

"You were nervous, too?"

"Was I!!" She threw her head back and laughed, her laugh lines apparent in the place of her faint wrinkles. "I shook like a leaf. I was terrified. I didn't know what was going to happen after the wedding either," she said. And then she winked.

It took me a while to realize what she was talking about. And then it hit me. "Ew, mom. Stop."

"Well, sweety, I don't know how you think you got into this world."

"Still. I don't want to hear about that."

She kept her smile. "I am so proud of you. You know that?"

I knew what she was referring to. The keeping of my virginity. Not a work of myself alone. Evan refused to take it before the wedding and I wasn't going to give it to just anyone. Therefore, I was still virgin Mary.

"Thanks, mom." 

"Oh, you're so welcome, darling," she said while hugging me. "Now let's get ready for the day. Its gonna be a long one."

It really would be. I was gonna marry my prince and we were gonna live happily ever after.

And so the day began.

**

After taking a shower and making sure I was clean, my mom sent me to Evan's mom's house. There, I was supposed to be getting my makeup, hair, and toes and fingers done.

I told my mom that I would pay for a spa. But she said what better way to get ready for a day like this than to be with the women you love the most.

So that's who was there. Evan's mom, my mom, Evan's two sisters, and my grandmother.

"Ugh. I am so excited! Evan is getting married. It seemed just like yesterday we were playing dress up with him," Evan's older sister Erin said. "He's so much in love with you, Jesy."

"I'm sure not more than I am with him," I replied. It would be so nice to have two older sisters considering I was the only child.

"Tracy and I could not be more stoked to have a little sister. Not that you weren't before. But now it's legal," she said smiling.

"I love you guys," I said and they started doing wonders on me.

Once they were finished, they went to get my dress. They told me that they were not going to let me see myself without my dress on yet. I argued. I lost.

"Okay, Jesy. Are you ready now?" Tracey asked once I put on my dress.

"Um yeah. For the last fifteen minutes."

They turned me around to face the mirror and I didn't recognize the person looking back at me.

My auburn hair was pinned back in a braided style. My makeup was nude. But my face still glowed and my lips looked plush.

Too mesmerized by my face, I didn't even realize what I looked like in my dress. I didn't even think that it would look this good on me when I tried it on in the bridal store.

It was sleeveless and white. The waist was cultivated with diamonds and the bottom flared out with ruffles and more ruffles.

I felt like a princess. I looked like a princess. And I started to feel myself cry.

"Don't cry, Jesy," my mom said, on the verge of tears herself. "You look beautiful."

"I don't even know how I deserve all of this." I started to sniff.

"You do, sweety, you do."

"Could I have a few words with Jesy alone?" Danielle, Evan's mom said. Everyone rushed out of the room.

"You look beautiful darling."

"I feel beautiful." I looked at her through the mirror. 

"Evan adores you. His sisters adore you. I adore you."

"The feeling is mutual," I didn't want that to sound to blunt so I added, "I love you guys like we're blood."

"Well we now can be. Have me so some grand babies fast, eh?"

I nervously laughed. "Sure thing, Ms. D."

"Here you go," she said, while handing me an embroidered hankerchief. It had one initial, T. "That's something old. It's been passed down from generation to generation for years."

"Thank you," my eyes threatening to spill tears.

"I'll walk you to the sanctuary door," she said. "It's time."

**

We made it in a nick of time. Well, everyone was in their places and the last flower girl went out. So the bride announcer little girl was standing in front of me, shaking.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her. She was Evan's cousin. His sisters hadn't had children yet.

"A wittle bit." Her eyes scanned me.

"You just run down the aisle and tell everyone I'm coming and ring the bell."

"Okay. You look pwetty like a pwincess."

"Thank you. You do too."

She blushed and the doors came open for her to go in. She ran down the aisle yelling at the top her lungs, "The Bwide is Coming. The Bwide is coming!" Everyone laughed at her cuteness.

My dad took his place next to me as a guitar started playing. He smiled at me and said, "My baby girl. Getting married."

"I love you dad," I said as the doors flew open for me to appear..

As I took my first step out of the door, the voice I heard suddenly made my heart stop.


	2. Sweet, Sweet Music

Chapter 2

This is the start of something beautiful.  
This is the start of something new.

His voice sang melancholy as each sound wave met my ear, causing me to tremble each time.

My knees started to shake and eyes stung, tears threatening to spill at any moment. My eyes searched for the face I was looking for, and sure enough, sitting on a stool next to the organist on the right edge of the pulpit was the ginger head that stood out the most.

Ed Sheeran.

Ed Sheeran was at my wedding. And was singing my favorite song. I’d chosen this song years ago to be sung at my wedding. I didn’t even expect it. It was just a fantasy. Just like Evan was a fantasy. To think that there was someone that actually wanted to love me forever was all a dream to me.

Evan. My eyes darted to the front of the church where my future husband stood. He smiled at me causing my heart to fall, like droplets of water out of a faucet. Slowly. Noticeably.

He had told Ed Sheeran to be here. He had paid the millions of dollars to get him here.

I allowed one tear to escape my eye as I held my dad tighter. I smiled. This tear was sheer joy and happiness.

We reached the altar and my father gave me away, his eyes red and cheeks flushed. I handed my bouquet to Beth, my best friend and maid of honor. I turned to face Evan, put my hands in his, and he squeezed them. “I love you,” he mouthed.

The priest began, “Evan and Jesy, today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon you should the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to fade the responsibilities of life.”

Evan looked at me and smiled once more. I stared into his eyes, completely captivated. I was falling, falling fast.

“Love should have no other desire but to fulfill itself. But if you live and needs must have desires, let these be your desires: To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To know the pain of too much tenderness. To be wounded by your own understanding love; And to bleed willingly and joyfully. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving; to rest at noon hour and meditate love’s ecstasy; to return home at eventide with gratitude; Then to sleep with a vision of the beloved in your heat and song of love on your lips.:

I broke my gaze with Evan and stole a glance at my mother, who had tears rolling down my cheeks. Soon, tears started rolling down mine, and Evan squeezed my hands time. The pain came and went, quickly, the same speed of my heart.

“The couple wishes now to recite their personal vows.”

I’d memorized mine. I had worked on it for weeks and I wanted it to be good. I wanted it be from the heart. I wanted to truly confess to Evan and anyone else how much I loved him. How much I wanted him. How much I needed him.

Evan went first. “Jesy, I love you more than I love science. And you know me. My passion for science is enormous, and she’s like a second wife to me. And though I don’t want to bring her in to this on our wedding day,” he smiled, laughter aroused from the crowd, “I think you should still know this, because its somewhat like an analogy for me and you.”

I took a deep breath.

“From the time a male atlas moth first opens its wings, he seeks his partner until death. He never lands to eat until he finds her. Within a short span of time, he flies to find his partner, jumps on her and, sapped of his last remaining energy, falls on the forest floor, victim of love. Needless to say, he gives up everything and anything to find the person that he wants to be with for the rest of his life. Even, if it’s for one minute, one second, one millisecond, he finds her, fully aware that he will at least die with his one true love on his mind.”

I fought back the tears that were threatening to come, a huge lump forming in my throat. ‘You can stop now,” I wanted to say to him. “Please don’t make me cry in front of all these people.” Ed Sheeran was enough.

“The simple fact is Jesy, is that although I didn’t give up everything to find you, I promise, my right hand to God, I will give up anything and everything to keep you happy and to make sure that you don’t ever have to hurt or want for anything. If I die a year from now, a month, a week, or even tomorrow, I want to die knowing you were full of joy and happiness, and not pain and sorrow. I promise to make you happy and to always love you to the best of my ability. To infinity and beyond.” He took his hand from his heart and winked at me, knowingly quoting my favorite movie. Soft chuckles erupted from the crowd.

I stared at him for a while, fighting back tears. I was so caught up on not crying, that I barely heard the priest say, “Jesy, you may proceed?”

How am I supposed to compare to that?

“Evan, when I was a little girl, I would always dream of being a princess. I would role play with my stuffed animals and pretend that they was a fire breathing dragon who wanted to kill me and then there would be this Prince Charming who would come and save me and we would live happily, forever after, and grow old together. When I was a teenager, I stopped. “How could someone actually have a happily, ever after?” I would say. But what I said was completely ignorant, and I choose now to recant the statement.

“Evan, only now do I realize that I was basically role-playing what my life is now, but in a completely metaphorical sense. I am the princess. The world and the problems that it has laid for me is the fire breathing dragon. And you Evan, you are my Prince Charming.

“Evan, you saved me from a horrific monster that could’ve killed me. Your sword was impenetrable, only an instrument that represented the love that you gave me. The way that you made me feel. The way I let you make me feel. It was only a matter of time before you saved me, completely oblivious to the fact that you were in fact saving a princess—a princess that was broken, the pieces of herself breaking with each moment that she took weighing her problems.

“You helped her to see the greater good in everything. You helped her see the brighter side. You helped me.” I stressed the “me.”

“And for that Evan, I owe you. Everyday, I want to show you the love that you showed me when I felt that the whole world was out against me. I want you to feel happiness and joy. I want to be the sunshine in the rain that you were for me. Evan, I love you. And I completely promise to love you until my last day on Earth.”

I heard the people in the crowd sniffle cries. I shot glances throughout the crowd, noticing tears falling down some women’s cheeks. It was a minute later that I realized that I was actually crying myself, again. I looked at Evan again. His eyes looked like they were turning red. But it was so hard to tell. He kept a smile on his face the entire time.

“Do you Evan Turner, take Jesy Armstrong to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“Do you Jesy Armstrong, take Evan Turner to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?”

“I do,” I said. 

 

“Okay, now. If the ring-boy will bring the ring forward,” the priest said. My little cousin Carlton swaggered up. “Now, if the groom will take the bride’s left hand. And repeat after me.”

“With this ring,” the priest began, “I thee wed.”

“With this ring, I thee wed.” And Evan slipped the band over my finger and for a split second, secretly locked our fingers together.

“Now if the bride will take the groom’s left hand. Please repeat after me,” the priest said. He was getting tired, but then again, Evan and I’s vows were pretty lengthy. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

“With this ring, I thee wed.”

“And now, by the power vested in me by the State of California, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

Evan leaned forward and pulled me into a kiss, his lips meeting mine for only short time, but it was electrifying. It was my first kiss as a married woman. I was overwhelmed. I was elated. I was happy.

Tears streamed down my face and I didn’t even care. I was going to be happy. We would have some ups and downs, some trials and triumphs, but we would work things out.

As I walked down the church aisle for what I thought would be the last time, I couldn’t help but think that I would have a happily ever after.

I just didn’t know what the price would be.

**

I was sitting and the bride and groom table in the yellow tube dress that I changed into. Evan made conversation quickly with anyone he encountered, and he would look over at me every once in a while and wink. I guess that was his way of checking on me.

I sat here alone besides the consecutive flow of “congratulations” and “You guys make a beautiful couple” that passed through. The wedding was a great turn out and I loved how the reception was decorated. I was tired. I was just ready for all of it to be over.

I was interrupted with my thoughts when a certain ginger walked up to the table. “Hello.”

I almost spit out the wine that I had been drinking. It was he. “Um, hello.”

“You made a beautiful bride,” Ed said, eyes twinkling.

“Um… th-thank you. I-“

“Hey babe!” Evan said, butting in. I sighed out of a relief. He was literally always there when I needed him. “Did I forget to mention that I knew Ed Sheeran?” he said in a humorous tone.

“Yeah, I think you might’ve forgotten,” I said. He chuckled.

“Well we go way back,” Evan said, and threw an arm around Ed causing him to chuckle. “I forgot to formally introduce you. Jesy, this is Ed. Ed, this is my new wife, Jesy.”

The word “wife” sent electrolytes down my spine. I was going to have to get used to that.

“It’s nice to meet you,” I said, sticking my hand out to shake his. “It’s also a real honor that you came such a long way to sing at my wedding. It was literally only a fantasy that I’d been dreaming about ever since I was a teenager.”

This made him grin. “Ah, it’s alright love. I’m actually relocating to California this month.”

“Man, are you serious? That’s great, dude. We can catch up.” Evan seemed excited.

“Sure thing. But I have to get going. Evan, Jesy, it was nice to meet you.”

“And you,” I said.

He walked away and that’s when I turned to Evan.

“You are perfect you know that, right?” I asked him.

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really? Why thank you. I think you’re quite flawless yourself,” he said and grabbed me by the waist.

“No, I mean, you’re really perfect. The wedding. The reception. Everything. You are the most perfect man I have ever laid eyes upon.”

He chuckled. “You should save that for the honeymoon, love.”

“You never did tell me where we were going exactly,” I said curious. We’d been planning everything for seven months, and not once could I get it out of him.

“Nice try. I’m not telling you.”

“Don’t you think I’ll find out when we board the flight?” I asked, challenging him.

“We’re not flying. I’m driving. We’ll get there by tomorrow morning.” I frowned. “Don’t fret your pretty head, my darling, everything is set up.”

“I don’t want you driving all times of night.”

“Like I said, don’t worry about it, everything is fine. Now dance with me.”

I pouted. “Evan, you know I can’t dance worth salt and pepper.”

“Well dance with me anyway.”

“Okay,” I said, and followed Evan to the dance floor.


	3. Row, Row, Row Your Boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am unbelievably sorry for it being so long. I'd written this little bit like two months ago and I was waiting on a friend to write an enormous important scene (spoiler alert...it was the smut). Yeah I'm not that good at those. So the chapter is only 800 or so words. But the next chapter will be extremely longer! And if I try hard enough I might be able to post it by the weekend. Again I'm extremely sorry. The smut won't come until a couple of chapters later. Sorry for the lateness:(  
> Read on,  
> Kila x

Chapter 3

About three more hours had come and gone and the reception was finally over. I looked around the enormous banquet hall. For some reason, Evan had surprised me and had the reception at the Taglyan Complex, a huge reception area of Vine St., Hollywood. He had spent so much money on the wedding, the reception, I could have only dreamed of where he was probably taking me for the honeymoon, although it didn’t really matter. I had explained to him once, if not a dozen times, that he didn’t have to splurge on anything for this wedding, especially the honeymoon. He didn’t listen.

The honeymoon. My stomach ached at the thought. I remember what my mom said to me this morning about the honeymoon.

I was nervous about what was going to happen after the wedding.

Surely, she meant the sex. Mom was virgin when she got married, too. And although strong, it was still her first time. It must’ve been—painful.

I shivered at the realization. Evan wouldn’t do anything to physically hurt me. I wouldn’t think. And I mean, what would it be if it didn’t hurt at least a little?

I waved the thoughts away and walked towards the front of the ballroom, watching pictures of Evan and me flash across the gigantic screen. As each one went by, I smiled. Evan was so beautiful with his gentle grin and faint dimples. It made me want to cry all over again.

But before I could mentally break down, someone grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up.

“You ready to go, love?” Evan asked, planting a small kiss on my neck as he put me back down.

“Well, I was going to try and help clean up first. This place is a mess.” I gestured towards the empty tables and chairs that were now conquered with leftover food.

Evan laughed. “Don’t worry about that. The people who work here fix that up,” I frowned at his mentality. “Besides, we need to get going.”

“Oh?” My eyes were wide with bewilderment.

“Yeah. We need to be at the coast in an hour.”

I tilted my head to show my confusion. “The coast? The coast of what—Los Angeles? Is that where we’re honeymooning?

“Nope,” he said popping the p.

“Well, where are we going?”

He huffed. “Why are you so stubborn, Jesy?” he grinned.

“What do you mean?”

“I told you that it was a surprise.”

“I hate surprises,” I muttered. “And you know it. Why don’t you just tell me? I will know when we get to the coast.”

He pondered this. “Fine. We are going 22 miles off the coast of L.A,” he claimed in self-defeat.

I smiled in victory, but then realized mines. “But, where is that?”

Evan smiled, shrugged, and walked away. I stomped my feet. He played me. He played me hard.

I took out my phone and went to Siri. “Siri?”

“Yes, human?”

“What locations are twenty-two miles off the coast of Los Angeles?”

“Is this a riddle, master?”

“No, this isn’t a riddle, Siri. Look it up through Safari.”

“Looking up ‘what locations are twenty-two miles off the coast of Los-“

“Jesy?” Evan said, interrupting my detective skills.

“Um, yeah?” I said, half-paying attention. I was waiting for Siri to load the results and I got really bad reception in here.

“We need to get going, like now,” he said. His voice was so close. It was like he was right behi-

And then he grabbed my phone and held it in the air. I jumped and spat and all he did was laugh. That was when I stopped and started to pout. He looked at my phone screen.

He then doubled over laughing. “You were trying to look up where we were going?” He almost choked. “That’s pathetic, Jesy.”

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked out the banquet hall. He followed after me still laughing. But he didn’t give me my phone back. “I’ll just keep this with me until we get there,” he whispered in my ear.

**

Evan drove us to the dock where we were supposed to loading. It was just around 6pm. I was so tired.

Evan saw me yawning. “You can sleep on the boat,” he said. “It’s like an hour ride from here to the island.”

I shot up. “Island?”

“Shit. Well yeah. But you still don’t know where.” He chuckled. “But anyway, there’s another half an hour to the other part.”

“The other part? What’s the other part?”

“You think you’re smart, don’t you? I’m not telling you. Even if you do suck at geography.”

I sighed and watched as they loaded my luggage on the private boat. Soon, they were done and Evan nudged me in the small of my back and I got in the boat. He sat next to me. Exhausted, I finally gave up and put my head in his lap. He laughed and started massaging my temples.

“Sleep, my little princess, sleep,” was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Pills and Different Notions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I don't know. This chapter is a bit shorter than the first two but longer than the third. I apologize for taking so long to update for writer's block has taken over my mind. Comment if you like this chapter. And thank you the stars and back for 121 reads. I love you guys!  
> \- Kila x

Chapter 4

There are some times in life where you just doubt things. Other times, you just don’t know. For example, I don’t know my feelings on making love to Evan. I love him no doubt, but there feels like something is missing, like a puzzle piece.

I could blame it on myself. I am inexperienced, in fact. But because of the amount of books I’ve read, movies I’ve watched, and stories I’ve heard, I guess I just expected something different. It didn’t have all of the passion depicted in the entertainment I named before. He was slow and sweet, and treated me like I was fragile piece of glass, and any pressure would threaten my destruction. Though this is what I expected, I really can’t say that that’s what I want.

Nevertheless, the honeymoon location that Evan chose was indeed incredibly extravagant. We had in fact, sailed onto Catalina Island, where he’d bought a two story house on the shores. It was quiet and the population was relatively small. It was the perfect place. I could stay here forever. Though Evan hadn’t said, I could only assume that he spent a vast amount of his fortune on this honeymoon and surely we would be coming back fairly often. And that was okay.

So at this particular moment in time, I am lying in my bed, just thinking. Having just awakened, I can smell food cooking in the kitchen. The smell of bacon and homemade pancakes engulfs my nose and I am forced to drag myself out of the warm comforts of the bed. I head towards the kitchen, but one look down at myself and I discover that I am completely naked. I go the bathroom, turn the light on, and observe myself in the mirror. What I see in the mirror was not what I had heard about in the movies. There were no visible bite marks, no bruises, no eventful evidence that could even cause a hint of uncertainty to my deprivation of my virginity besides a small pain between my thighs. I look at myself one more time in the mirror before jumping in the shower.

Once out of the shower I throw on some sweatpants and t-shirt that I find in a nearby drawer, which is Evan’s and trample in the kitchen. On my way, I stop at the wall that’s located right before you enter in. Hiding myself behind the divider I silently watch Evan cooking over the stove in his boxers. He has the radio playing and he’s dancing along to “Pretty Woman” by Roy Orbison and I laugh a little. I tiptoe towards him and grab his waist causing him to whimper lowly. “You can’t sneak up on a man cooking over a stove with a spatula in his hand,” he says.

“Oh, yes, while you’re also busy dancing.”

He laughs a little, spins me around, grabs my waist, and places me on the table planting a small, slow kiss on my lips. “I’m sure you liked it very much.”

I laugh, which results in a small snort. “It was alright for a beginner.”

He takes a step back and places his hand over his heart, acting as if he’s been insulted. Then turns around and starts cooking again.

“Do we have any painkillers, like Aleve or Advil?”

He turns around and shoots me a look. “Why do you need painkillers?”

“I just have a small pain, in my….well I just… I just need some painkillers. Do we have any?”

He simply nods and points to a cabinet above the microwave. I retrieve them from the cabinet and pop two in my mouth and grab a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. And then I change the subject of course.

“What’s on the schedule for this week, professor?”

It takes him a while to answer me, because he’s deep in thought. “Oh, well, I don’t know. Whatever you want to do. We can go water skiing, go on a tour, go shopping, anything, you name it. I will say that we plan on having a special guest by the end of this week.”

“Oh?” I ask. “Who?”

“It’s a surprise,” he replies.

I stomp my foot and pout. “You know I hate surprises. Just tell me who it is.”

“Nope.” He turns around and looks at me with my arms folded. “Are you pouting Mrs. Jesy Turner?”

I look at him. He has the most adorable, cheeky smirk on his face, and it’s hard to be mad very long. “Of course not, Mr. Evan Turner. Of course, not. How rude of you to think so,” I say with a grin.

He chuckles. “Well, I promise I’ll tell you when the guest arrives. I’m not sure if he or she will still be able to come.”

I frown at his choice of ambiguous choice of subject pronouns. Evan has always been a smart one. He really keeps you on your toes. “Fine. In the meantime, until our guest arrives, I would like to head out to the stores and explore the gift shops. I don’t want to worry about getting my mom a souvenir at the end. I only hate that we can only stay a week.”

“Me too, babe.” He fixes the food on a plate for each of us and beckons me to sit down. “But I’m investing in a new product and I have to be back and ready by Monday. I’m sorry.”

I sit down and take my place at the table. “It’s fine. I’m glad to see you doing things on your own.”

He smile and takes his seat also. “Thank you, baby.”

**

The next two days fly by in a blur and before I know it, the day is Wednesday. We had been to several gift shops and we had been water-skiing (That was inevitably a fail because I had the balance of a hippopotamus on a tightrope. And not the one from Madagascar). Anyways, Evan went to a local organic supermarket to get a few things for dinner and hopefully the next few days (including enough food for our guest that was supposed to arrive sometime today). 

I was lying on the bed again like a slob, though I was quite enjoying it. I get up and decide to take a quick shower in hopes of getting a few house-cleaning chores done. I strip down and go into the bathroom only to discover that I’ve run out of body wash because I’d brought a used on with me. Then I remember that I had brought an extra new one and run to the living room part of the house to grab it out of my ‘extra necessities’ bag. I didn’t put my clothes back on because there was no one else in the house.

Once I make it to the living room, I search for the bag and finally decide that it can’t be there and go to the kitchen. Finally I find it and make my way out of the kitchen and through the living room.

“Why, hello there," a deep British accent says.

That voice.


	5. Mistakes, Marriage, and Chargers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know this is so overdue but I just I don't know, had severe writer's block. This chapter is so suckish that I want to cry. I promise that the next chapter is gonna be more into Jesy's mind. Thanks so much for 150+ reads. Your support means the world. And also thanks to my first kudos from a girl named Miranda!! I forgot your username but you do hold a special place in my heart:)
> 
> Bye bye for now,  
> \- Kila x

Chapter 5

“Oh my god!” I yelp. I frantically look around me for anything to cover up myself. But I fail, miserably, so I attempt to cover both of the private parts of my body. This was also a fail. My hands weren’t big enough to cover up my breasts!

Ed Sheeran was standing in my living room.

And I was naked.

“W-w-what are you doing here?” I stammer out.

He stands there for a while and just stares at me with a smirk on his face. He doesn’t even seem phased. “Well, Evan invited me here as a way to thank me for singing at the wedding. You don’t mind do you? I didn’t mean to startle you.”

I shake my head and slowly walk backwards toward my bedroom with the objective of wanting him to not see my butt cheeks. But that plan also fails, and I bump into a nearby wall, and fall to the floor.

He runs to help, but stops abruptly, as if remembering that I didn’t have on a stitch of clothing. I stand up myself without looking at him and run into my bedroom. Then soon remembering that I hadn’t taken a shower yet, I go into the bathroom, get into the shower, and vow to let the hot water dissolve my body, and let me go down the drain.

**  
Evan was home by the time I got out of the shower.

I walk into kitchen to see Evan standing at the stove again. Ed is sitting at the table with a mug in front of him. They’re having some type of conversation about the music industry. I try my best not to look Ed in the eye and go over to Evan and kiss on him on the cheek.

“You were in the shower for a long time, babe,” he says smiling. I shrug.

“Longer than you think. She got in there after I got here,” Ed says. I keep my head turned away from him. I could feel his eyes on the back of my neck.

“Have a seat, sweetheart, dinner will be ready in a few.” He kisses me on the nose and I sit down at the round table across from Ed. I look at him to find him staring at me. We all just stay in silence for a while. And then Evan says:

“You know, Ed, Jesy has been a huge fan of your music for an extremely long time.” He pauses as if to reminisce a memory. “I remember that being one of the first things she tells me. ‘I love Star Trek, Sherlock, and oh my gosh, just British guys in general.’ And then she’s like, ‘Oh, and I’m going to marry Ed Sheeran.’” He chuckles.

Blood rushes to my cheeks and I know that my face has turned a stoplight red. I look to up to see Ed smirking at me.

“Is that so?” he asks grinning. “Well, it’s good you beat me to the punch, Evan. I might have taken her up on that offer.” He winks at me and I just glare at him.

Evan chuckles and takes a seat next to me, handing Ed and me our respective plates. “Oh, well, it’s good that I acted when I did. I’m sure she wouldn’t have refused.” He looks at me. “Isn’t that right, babe?”

I lift my head that was resting on the table, and look at him. “Um… no. I mean I would have refused. I love you babe.”

“How sweet,” Ed says and I look at him.

Evan laughs. “I suppose. I have to run to the bathroom.” He gets up and leaves.

Ed looks back at me. “I suppose you’re not going to tell him what happened,” he whispers.

I shuffle my feet beneath the table and sigh. “There’s nothing to tell. You walked in, without knocking, may I add, and I was walking around my house naked. So it was a simple mistake. It will never happen again.”

“I would hope not,” he says and winks at me again. I put my head back down on the table and wait for Evan to come back before I start to eat.

**

After deciding that Ed would take the bedroom at the end of the hall, we all go to bed and agree that we must take Ed sight-seeing first thing tomorrow morning. That’s just great. The more time I spend with him, the less I began to like him as a person.

I sit down at the dresser and start to braid my hair. I see Evan staring at me through the mirror and I smile. “What?”

“Oh nothing,” he says and smiles. “I was just thinking about how beautiful you are.”

I grin. “I feel like I need to take you to a mental asylum. Or maybe the eye doctor. I don’t know. Some place so I can see what’s going on, because obviously you’re either confused on what beautiful is, or you can’t see.”

His eyebrows rise, “You know, I don’t have my glasses on.” I laugh and throw my hairbrush at him causing him to laugh. “They must be around here somewhere.” He pretends to look for his ‘glasses’, which are literally his hands around his eyes like binoculars. Evan doesn’t even need glasses because he has perfect vision. “Oh here they are.”

He looks at me again still holding his ‘glasses’ and nods, “Oh, nope. No different -- still beautiful.”

“Yep, the mental asylum it is.” Evan breaks out into hysterical laughter and I just giggle. Then there’s a knock at the door.

“It’s Ed,” the voice behind the door says.

“No shit, man,” Evan laughs, “Come in.”

Ed comes in.

And he brought a six-pack with him. No, he did not have on a shirt. He only had on pajama pants and they sagged showing the top of his underwear. I turn my head to keep from staring. If you hadn’t seen him shirtless before, and had only been a fan, you could make assumptions about what his chest might look like. But here I was, sitting in a bedroom with two shirtless guys with model worthy bodies.

Oh, yes, I’m done.

“What’s up, man?”

“I was wondering if you guys had an iPhone charger,” he says, “I left mine at home and it’s dead. I still have some important things I need to catch up on.”

“What model is it?” Evan asks.

“Oh, it’s 5S.”

Crap.

“Jesy has a 5S. I don’t have an iPhone. I’m an Android kinda guy. Jesy, could you get your charger? I’d get it for you, but I don’t know where it is.”

I nod. I retrieve the charger from the front part of my suitcase and hand it to Ed. I try not to stare at his body, but instead his face.

“Thanks,” he says. “I’ll see you guys in the morning?”

We both say okay, and Ed head backs to his room.

It’s not that Ed has a better body than Evan, it’s simply that I wasn’t expecting it from Ed so it’s kind of mesmerizing. Not only could he sing, play the guitar, and rap (sort of). He had a rocking-hot body.

“Go to sleep, babe, we have a long day tomorrow. So full of adventure.” He closes his eyes.

I nod, even though he can’t see me, and drift off to sleep.


	6. Third Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So pay close attention to this chapter. It says a lot about what is to come. Oops...did I just? Ah, screw it. You should get the gist by now anyways. Thanks for the other two kudos from my best friend (neonblues7) and whatever guest it was. I also want to apologize because I think I said the first kudos was from someone named Miranda...when it was really MoniqueMarie. I'm sorry I just made a mistake. Anyways, expect another update 6-7 days from now. Love all the reads and pleaasssseee comment if you like it.
> 
> Love ya,  
> Kila x

“Jesy, I just don’t understand why you don’t want to ski again?” This is what Evan says to me. He was currently trying to get me to try skiing a second time, and I was utterly telling him no.

“Evan the last time I skied I almost killed myself.” Evan laughed. It was true. Almost twenty feet after I left the shore, I flipped upside down and into the water. The blessing in that situation was that I could swim because I hadn’t worn a lifejacket. “Can you just go by yourself?”

He sighs and furrows his eyebrows together. “Fine, although I wish we could do this together. It is, in fact, our honeymoon.”

“I know, I’m just really scared.” I frown.

Evan grins to show me that he isn’t upset. “It’s no problem, Jesy. I understand. You can stay. I won’t be gone long anyway. You do have Ed to keep you company. He’ll stay here with you until I come back.”

I had forgotten all about him. He was over at the ice cream truck getting him a Popsicle or something. I, under no circumstances, did not want to be left alone with him. “Well, actually, Evan, I think I’ve changed my mind. I mean, it probably won’t be that bad. You’ll be there with me.”

This makes him laugh. “Jesy, you don’t have to pretend that you want to do something that I know you don’t want to do just because you think I want you to do it,” he says. “Just stay here with Ed until I get back.”

“But-“

“No butts,” he kisses me on the nose, “I love you.” Then he takes off toward the dock.

I stand there in defeat and turn my head to see Ed talking to some girl that looks like a fan. I begin to walk the other way. I hear footsteps coming after me.

“Jesy wait up!!” he yells. I keep walking until he finally catches up. “Damn, you’re stubborn.” He looks around. “Where’s Evan?”

“He went skiing. I was too afraid to do it again.”

“Oh,” he says. I glance over at him and catch him smiling.

“Something on your mind?”  
“Oh, I was just thinking about how you were checking me out last night.”

I stop dead in my tracks causing him to stop. “Excuse me?”

“When I came to your room last night shirtless, you were checking me out.”

My face goes hot. “I-I was not checking you out,” I stutter out.

He smiles even wider, “I guess the better term would be, trying not to check me out.”

I was silently thinking about Evan and how wrong it would seem to even think about thinking about another man’s body when he points out, “You obviously feel bad about it because you’re married. But that’s okay. Not everyone has that type of self-control.”

“Like I need self-control. I love Evan. Seeing another guy with his shirt off, even if he’s hot, doesn’t make me feel any differently than seeing Evan with his off.”

Ed thinks about this and whispers leaning down to my face, “But doesn’t that say something about your relationship?”

His words hit me like brick and I force myself to not think about them. I didn’t need anyone telling me about my relationship. I love Evan. Love him. If I didn’t, then I wouldn’t have married him. No one had pressured me to.

“No. And I don’t need your opinion, especially when its based off of something as stupid as seeing a guy with their shirt off. Unlike you, Evan has a personality. You should probably take notes.”

“Unlike me?” he asks. “You don’t think I have a personality?”

I shrug. “The way I see it, the first impression you had on me was kind and sweet. I mean only a nice person would come to his best friend’s wedding and sing for nothing. My second impression of you was that you were arrogant and cheeky. But now, I have chopped you down to a ignorant, narcissistic asshole,” I smile, “But hey, what do I know?”

He twists his mouth to the side suppressing a grin. “Apparently not much. A lot of girls love me. They don’t think that about me.” He nods over to a group of girls taking pictures and giggling.

I stop at a truck to grab a hot dog. I pay for it and the vender gives it to me with extra mustard and relish.

“That’s because they are your fans. They stand from the outside attempting to look in. They haven’t spent one day and night with you. Most of them haven’t had one real conversation with you. They’re just outsiders. Believe it or not, I was once the same way.” I sit down at a bench and start to eat my hot dog and Ed sits next to me.

“I get what you’re saying. But, I’m not a complete jerk. Sometimes, it’s just really hard to contain myself and act normal around a beautiful woman.”

I start choking on my hot dog and he pats my back. I wave him off, signaling that I’m okay. “Um, okay,” is all I say.

He nods. Then, he gently takes the napkins that I’m holding beneath the hot dog and wipes my mouth. I hadn’t even realized that mustard was on my face. “Evan is a really lucky man.”

I stand up then, looking at my feet. My cheeks are red and my heart is beating really fast. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I expect it to be Ed, but then see that it’s a woman around her late fifties. Ed is standing by my side. “You guys are a really cute couple.”

My eyes grow wide and I shake my head hastily. “I’m married.”

“Oh heavens, you guys are married! That’s so beautiful! Children aren’t too far away then, huh?”

“No ma’am, you see I’m married to—“

“A very handsome man, hello there.” She directs toward Ed. “How old are you guys?”

“I’m 24 ma’am, she’s 23. But we’re—“

“So young! I love to see kids get married young; it’s so beautiful.”

“Ma’am we aren’t married,” I blurt out, “I’m married to another man. This man standing next to me is Ed Sheeran. You may or may not have heard of him. He’s a singer. He’s just here as a friend of my husband on our honeymoon. My husband is that guy jogging towards us right now.” I point behind her as Evan jogs toward us, stopping once he gets to me.

“I’m here. It was fun, babe,” he says kissing me on the head. “Hello.”

The woman has the same smile on her face. She returns his greeting and then she says to me, “Sweetie, can I talk to you for just one second?”

I nod and walk with her leaving Evan and Ed to stand behind and talk. We sit at a bench behind the food and souvenir trucks. “I know I don’t know you and I know you don’t know me,” she pauses, “but I need to warn you. I’m old, sweetheart, and I’ve seen a lot. Your husband loves you. I could tell that when he ran up to us.”

I nod again and she keeps going. “But the other boy, the one I mistook for your husband, Ed, you said his name was, there was something in his eyes that I saw even when I was watching you from across the pier. Don’t ask me what it was, honey, I don’t know. But I just want you to be careful. You’re young, your mind can tell you to do one thing and your body will encourage it. But you must follow your heart. Your heart will lead you to the right place most of the time.” She pats my knee. “Follow your heart, darling.”

Realizing that she’s finished, I get up. “I will, thank you, Ms….”

“Ms. Lockheart.” I laugh at the irony. Reading my mind, she says, “I know. I know. Here,” she takes out a piece of paper and quickly scribbles her number on it, “if you need anything, just call me. My husband and I live on this island, I’ll always be here.”

“Yes ma’am. Thank you again.” I walk away and meet Ed and Evan. Both of them have sat down on the bench and are talking.

“There you are. I was starting to think that she was going to steal you away from me,” Evan jokes.

“She was nice. She gave me her number to call her if I needed anything.”

“That’s nice. Have you eaten anything besides that hot dog? Ed told me you had one.”

I look back at Ed preoccupied with a fan trying to take a picture.

“No, I’m hungry. Let’s go.”


	7. Let's Talk about Sex...and Food Poisoning

Chapter 7

We had to leave Catalina Island early.

Because I got food poisoning.

After we got back to the house I actually decided that I wasn’t really that hungry, because I felt kind of dizzy. Evan said okay, and I went to our bedroom to lie down. Soon after, I fell asleep.

When I awoke, there was this burning sensation and I felt as if my body was on fire. I felt the nerve to puke, so I ran to the bathroom and relieved myself. It just kept coming, and coming, and coming, and soon I let out a small cry, because I felt as if I was dying. Sure, I might’ve been a bit dramatic, but hey….

So I don’t know whether or not the hot dog I’d had had been in the sun too long, or if it had been undercooked, but whatever the case may have been, it cut my honeymoon even shorter.

And I thank life for that.

So currently, I am lying on the couch, staring up at my new home’s ceiling. The whole house smells like paint because they’d just finished painting by the time we’d gotten back. The house was so beautiful, but I still needed to decorate the interior. Evan gave me full control of almost the entire house (except his so-called man-cave, which will probably only be used to invite his friends over to play Pokémon). But I was still excited, and a little nervous. Any of the rooms would be the first time I’d decorated anything without posters, a British Flag, and multiple Star Trek memorabilia. Lucky for me, there was actual room where I could put all of those.

In all, the house was extravagant. The entire exterior was white, and it had a perfect view of the Pacific Ocean. It looked as if was made out of glass. At night the lights of LA would ignite, and it was just so beautiful. On the inside, it was even more beautiful, with hardwood floors, and almost 5,000 square feet, it was plenty of room (plus more) for Evan and me.

As I finished my daydreaming and wandering, the front door opened revealing, Evan and Ed with In and Out takeout, which was extremely convenient because I was extremely hungry.

“Hey babe,” I said as I kissed Evan’s nose and took the bag out of his hand. He grabs my love handles and pinches them calling me to let out a small yelp and a small chicken dance. Of course, this amuses the two [boys] standing before me. “Very mature, Evan.”

“Are you sure you can even eat that stuff? I mean really, you’re just recovering from food poisoning,” Evan says concerned.

Before I can assure him, Ed interjects, “Yeah, mate, she’s fine. Stop worrying.” That’s exactly the same thing I was going to say.

Evan still looked concerned, but I had already taken the burger out the bag and taken a huge bite out of it, so there was no turning back. A phone starts ringing then, and it’s Evan’s.

When he looks at the caller ID, I see his face go a little distraught, and it’s actually quite sad that he works as much as he does. I can already tell who it is. “Yeah,” he answers. There’s quiet rumbling on the other line of the call, and I see Evan’s eyebrows crinkle together. “Dad, look, I just got back from my honeymoon. Jesy caught food poisoning while we were….dad I don’t care I….. fine.” He hangs up and takes a deep breath.

“Jesy, I—“

“It’s okay, Evan take it. I’ll see you when you get back.” I give him a long kiss as he takes me into his arms.

I feel his face brush past my neck until finally his mouth reaches my ear, “Don’t give up on me, Jesy. Please.” He moves his head until I’m looking straight at him and I nod. He’d told me the same thing just before we got married, when I started to notice how busy his schedule was and would be.

“Ed, man, I’m sorry. I know we were supposed to have like a man’s night or whatever. I shouldn’t be gone long. You think you can kick it here until I get back?”

Ed’s eyes get wide, “Yeah, sure, man.”

Evan nods, and goes on out the door, giving me one last look.

I turn on my heels not looking at Ed and sit on the couch, feeling his presence not far behind me. He sits on the other end. I put the remote in the middle. “The remote’s yours. Netflix is more my style.”

“Alright, thanks.” He picks up the remote and goes on the guide to look for what’s on. “By the way, I’ve been intending to ask you a question.”

“Shoot.”

“This is definitely not my intention to tease, or whatever you think I try to do. But you did give me a really surprised look when I came in your bedroom that night shirtless. Could you tell me why?”  
I take a deep breath. “You have abs.”

“Okay, now can you tell me what kind of weed you were smoking? Because you most certainly were not looking at abs—more like flabs, and like one pack to keep my beer in.”

“Wait, what?” I say surprised.

“You must’ve been imagining things. I do not have a rock-hard body like Evan. But boy, do I wish I did.”

“You’re fine the way you are,” I say before I even think it. Suddenly, I wish I hadn’t said it, because I can feel Ed looking at me out the corner of my eye.

“Well, thanks,” he smirks. “You know you seem to get really nervous when anyone mentions anything sexual like that.”

“What do you mean?” I ask. We most certainly were not having this conversation right now.

“Anything that has to do with anything sexual, you get all nervous, and stuff. Are you embarrassed by the fact?”

“No. I am not. I take it very seriously.”

“I see. And how many times do you think you’ve had sex, if you don’t mind me asking?”

I jump up astounded. “Excuse me? What gives you the right to ask me something like that? For your information, I was a complete virgin when I married Evan, and I am proud of it.”

‘Well, excuse me. I didn’t mean to off— Wait, did I just hear you say that you were a virgin when you married Evan?”

“Damn straight,” I say.

“So that means that you’ve had sex, like once?” he asks. His face looks like he’s going to burst into a hysterical laugh at any moment and I am so embarrassed.

“Well…” I think back to the total of a mere four days that I was actually on my vacation. That night of the wedding was one… and yeah…that was the only time.

“Is that a yes?” he asks condescendingly. I was getting ready to melt into the floor.

“Yes. It’s a yes. But unlike you, I actually value my body. So, I wasn’t going to just sleep with the first person who offered to pull my panties down.”

He looks taken aback, “I can respect that. It’s just… I don’t know. How can you feel compatible with someone if their the only one you’ve been with? I mean, what if there was someone else…”

“There is no one else,” I cut him off. “I love Evan and I don’t think ‘good’ sex should be a factor in a relationship. Now if you would excuse me.” And with that, I storm out. On my way, I trip over an extension cord and almost break my leg, but once I recover, I make an extra attempt to show how furious I was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really bad because even after all of this time of not updating, I finally update and it is crap. I apologize for that.
> 
> That is all. 
> 
> Stay fresh,  
> Kila x


End file.
